


Larry

by Mickey_D



Series: Steamy Shorts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nightmare, Sex, curly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mickey_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't know why he woke up, but he did and he's alone, which is strange since he fell asleep with his boyfriend next to him. There's a light on in the kitchen, so Louis goes to investigate and find Harry trying to calm himself down with a cup of tea. Harry won't tell Louis what's wrong immediately, but when he finally does, there's only one way Louis can think to sooth his boyfriend's nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry

**Larry**

Louis hadn't been dreaming when he woke up. He'd felt this pull to wake up and as he lay there staring at the ceiling he felt fidgety, like he'd had too much sugar before laying down. Running a hand through his hair, Louis got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for some milk or maybe some tea. As he reached for the light switch his half asleep mind didn't register that the light was already on. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Why are you up?" He asked sleep slurring his words slightly.

A boy with dark curly hair looked up from his own cup of tea. "I had a nightmare," he murmured with a blush. He was eighteen years old. He shouldn't get so upset because of a silly dream.

Louis grabbed a cup and joined Harry at the table. "Want to talk about it?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"No. It was just a dream," Harry grumbled.

Louis smiled; Harry was always so proud. "Come off it baby. What happened?" Louis stroked Harry's cheek to show that he cared, not that Harry thought he didn't, but the gesture was appreciated.

Harry shook his head. "It was just a dream Lou. I-I don't want to talk about it." Louis sighed and tucked his feet under him as he sat next to Harry. Harry began play with the string on his tea bag as the two lovers sat in silence. Harry kept glancing at Louis and feeling guilty for not telling him about his dream. But that's all it was. Harry shuddered. The dream had been so real, so vivid. It seemed like an unpleasant memory now burned into his brain. He reached out and touched Louis' arm to reassure himself that Louis was indeed really next to him and not a hallucination. Harry was having trouble shaking the dream. "I'm going to bed," Harry mumbled. He placed his cup in the sink and meandered down the hall. Louis placed his cup in the sink as he heard Harry's bedroom door click shut.

Louis felt calmer, if only slightly as he went to his own room. Harry had certainly acted strange and this he contemplated as he lay on his back with his eyes closed. He was worried. Harry usually came straight to him with a dream and then acted all embarrassed the next morning and apologized. Now he didn't even want to--

His thoughts stopped as he heard his door open and feet pad over to the bed. The mattress squeaked and dipped as a warm body joined him. "Louis you're not dead are you?"

Louis couldn't help the chuckle that shook him. "No, love. Otherwise you'd be dead and that's not allowed remember?"

Harry stretched an arm across Louis' chest and pulled himself closer. "But you could be dead and just be saying that to comfort me."

Louis turned on the bedside lamp to properly see Harry. "What are you on about?"

Harry kept his eyes on the tattoos on Louis' arm. "Nothing," he mumbled clearly embarrassed.

"Is this because of your dream?"

Harry's big green eyes met Louis'. "Yes."

Louis pulled Harry's head to his chest and held the younger boy's ear to it. Beneath the skin, Harry could hear Louis' heart beating. He smiled and hummed to himself. That's all he needed; proof Louis was indeed alive.

"What happened in your dream?"

Harry nuzzled his chest as he explained the dream. "You were gone and I went to find you and then someone was screaming and I went to the sound and you--you were dead and I couldn't do anything and I felt so lost. When I woke up I thought it was all true. I was so scared."

Louis hugged Harry to him. "Like you said earlier, it was just a dream and I'm right here baby."

Harry lifted his chin and kissed Louis' lips softly, and almost pulled away when Louis kept him close and captured his lips again. Harry groaned as Louis' hand left his neck and slid down to his thigh, dragging one leg up his torso. The movement brought Harry closer to Louis and he could feel Louis' erection growing beneath him. Holding Harry tightly, Louis rolled them over so Harry was pressed between him and the mattress. Louis smirked as Harry broke the kiss with a moan as Louis bucked into him.

"Lou, I want to--ah!" Louis cut Harry's sentence short by slipping a finger inside of him. Harry's fingers clutched Louis' shoulders as he squirmed beneath him. He couldn't remember when they'd gotten rid of the sweatpants that had been between them, but he was happy they were gone. He met Louis' finger thrust for thrust and let unashamed moans and screams pass his lips. Louis smiled down at the squirming boy beneath him. “Lou, I want to--to--,” Harry tried again, but his voice gurgled into a moan.

“You want to what baby?” Louis asked pulling his finger away. Harry’s green eyes pleaded with him to return to their former position, but he also wanted what he wanted. Louis smirked down at him. “Decisions, decisions,” Louis hummed as he lips descended on Harry’s throat.

“I…” Harry really tried to finish his sentence, but was finding it harder the longer Louis’ lips teased him. “I want to feel you inside me, but I want to try something different.”

Louis loved the fact that Harry was so confident about sex in public, but in the bedroom he was shy and slightly uncertain. It always brought a smile to Louis’ face and made him feel a bit smug when he helped Harry discover something new. “We can do whatever, Harry.” Louis was mildly surprised when Harry rolled them over so that the curly haired boy was stradling. Without a word, Harry began to roll his hips against Louis’ causing them both to move. Slowly rising to his knees, Harry sunk down on Louis despite the pain that always flared at the beginning of their encounters. His nails scratched into Louis’ chest as he adjusted. “Haz,” Louis choked out as his boyfriend sat on top of him.

Harry began to move up and down slowly, his teeth permanently embedded in his bottom lip. He kept the pace slow, methodical almost, as if there was no reason to hurry, which there really wasn’t. Louis’ hands kept a firm grip on his boyfriend’s hips as the curly haired boy moved up and down, but his hands liked to travel north occasionally to tease the younger boy’s nipples which caused the teased boy to moan and gasp. Bored with watching his fingers play, Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and pulled himself up so he could latch on and suck the hard nipples on his boyfriend’s chest between his lips. Harry’s hands buried themselves in Louis’ hair as he began to pick up the pace. With one arm around Harry, Louis still had one free hand and he used it to wrap around Harry’s erection and begin pumping the swollen member. Harry’s teeth nibbled on Louis’ earlobe before he moan, “Louis…”

His steady up and down rhythm became frantic the longer Louis’ hand moved up and down. As the pleasure built, Harry’s legs began to quiver and he found it harder to keep it up. “Help me, Lou,” he begged.

Louis’ hands left Harry’s waist and member to clutch his narrow hips and help him find another rhythm. His own hips began to thrust up as Harry came down making the younger boy with the curly hair drop his head back with his mouth open. Louis repeatedly hit his prostate causing sharp pangs of pleasure to tear through Harry. With a particularly hard thrust, Harry unraveled as Louis pressed him tightly to his body. Louis’ thrusts lost their rhythm and his hands forgot to help his sated boyfriend move as he drew nearer to his own orgasm. In his dazed state, Harry began to lick and nip at Louis’ ear. “Fill me up, Lou. I want to feel you. Empty that big, thick cock in me, baby. Lou, c-” Harry’s dirty words were cut short as Louis slammed into his prostate with a final, hard thrust and came inside of him.

Louis laid back against the pillows bringing Harry down with him. Slowly, carefully he pulled out of his boyfriend. Harry brushed a few strands of hair out of Louis’ eyes and smiled at him. “You’re definitely not dead or a ghost,” he mumbled.

Louis chuckled. “No. Now go to sleep, love.”

Harry’s green eyes closed and he sighed into sleep as Louis kissed his forehead before slipping into sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first attempts at M/M action. How'd I do?


End file.
